The present invention relates generally to packaging and the materials used therein, and more particularly to the materials used in the packaging in bulk of perishable goods such as fresh produce.
Most of the truly ripe produce one buys fresh from a market is locally produced, packaged in materials such as cardboard which are comparatively inexpensive, and shipped to market in bulk via some means of refrigerated transport to retard ripening and minimize spoilage from farm to market. Refrigeration alone is not adequate, however, to enable the harvesting of fully ripened produce at more remote locations, and the shipping and marketing of the produce from such locations to take advantage of economies of scale in produce source procurement, processing, packaging and the like.
Some attempts have been made at developing packaging which would enable the harvesting of fully ripened produce at these more remote locations, and the achievement of the above-mentioned economies of scale. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,674 to Fan. This packaging, commonly described in the art as "controlled atmosphere packaging," heretofore has been directed only to the packaging of relatively small amounts of produce.
Because produce is desirably and predominantly shipped in bulk quantities, though, there is a significant need for a controlled atmosphere packaging material which is economical and effective for such bulk quantities, and which provides an additional impediment to spoilage over and above that commonly provided by refrigeration. It would further be advantageous if such a material makes use in some fashion of the cardboard cartons to which growers, packagers, distributors, and retailers have become accustomed.